Case 1-1: Big News
Case 1-1: Big News is the first case in Dead Rising 2 that is triggered at 7am on September 25, right after giving Katey her daily dose of Zombrex. It is also the first case file in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record after Frank administers his first dose of Zombrex. The case starts at 8AM. Dead Rising 2 In Dead Rising 2, this case is triggered at 7am on September 25, right after giving Katey her daily dose of Zombrex. After the first dose of Zombrex for Katey, Chuck and Stacey are in the Safe House watching TV when a report comes on suggesting that Chuck is responsible for the zombie outbreak. Rebecca Chang delivers the report, blaming Chuck Greene for the outbreak, after an insider video is released, showing the perpetrator in a Terror is Reality suit detonating a bomb at the cage that held the zombies. Chuck becomes angry as an uncertain Stacey backs away, unsure of what to make of the situation. Chuck convinces her that he's innocent and is being framed. He sets out to find the news reporter to find out what's going on. He leaves the safety of the bunker and heads to the Fortune City Hotel to find Rebecca Chang. Off the Record This case is triggered at 8am on September 25, right after Frank takes his Zombrex. After Frank administers his first dose of Zombrex that he obtained from Roy's Mart, he will return to the Safe House. A news report comes on about the current outbreak, and Frank recognizes Rebecca Chang as the reporter. He and Stacey listen as Rebecca reports, blaming CURE for the outbreak, after an insider video is released, showing Brandon detonating a bomb at the cage that held the zombies. Frank angrily starts to scold Stacey after seeing the video evidence provided by the news station. Stacey immediately defends herself, claiming that her group is being set up. Frank admits that something isn't right, and sees this as a prime opportunity to investigate another big story. He goes to find Rebecca at the Fortune City Hotel. Trivia *According to the unused game text for Case 1-1: Big News, the news crew can be heard shouting "We need to get out of here! It's too dangerous!" in which Rebecca snaps back "Keep rolling!". *The Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide incorrectly states Case 1-1 starts at 9am. *This case starts automatically after completing Zombrex 1 in Dead Rising 2. However, this is not the case in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record whereas it begins at 8am, not after Frank gives himself Zombrex. * After the cutscene, the time on Chuck's watch says 9am, regardless of when the player gave Katey her Zombrex Video DR2_Case_1-1_Big_News|Cutscene in Dead Rising 2. Dead Rising 2 Off the Record ~ Case 1-1 Big News|Cutscene in Off the Record. Gallery :For a transcript complete with pictures, see Case 1-1: Big News/Gallery File:dead_rising_case_file_1-1.jpg|CASE 1-1: Big News I've been framed for the zombie outbreak! Got to find someone to help. File:Case 1-1 Big News 1.png|Footage shows "Chuck"... File:Case 1-1 Big News 2.png|...destroying the gate. File:Case 1-1 Big News 3.png|Chuck is framed. File:Case 1-1 Big News 4.png|Stacey explains about CURE. File:Case 1-1 Big News 5.png|Stacey promises to watch Katey. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Cases Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases